Spring Break
by cjupsher
Summary: Hiccup and Merida despise each other. But their friends think they're a perfect match. What will a trip to their friend's lake house change. Or will things between them stay the same?
1. Chapter 1

"No thanks Jack."

"Aw come on Hiccup, it'll be fun."

"You and I have a very different definition of fun."

"It's spring break. That means girls, girl in bikinis."

"…"

"Come on dude. You're break up with Astrid was like six months ago. You need to move on."

Hiccup stared up at the ceiling and sighed. He appreciated his friend's efforts to get him out of his slump…but was it so wrong to feel bad about a break up? Especially when you'd lost you first girlfriend.

"So, Lake House?" Hiccup asked in resignation.

"Yep."

"Whose coming?" he asked his white haired friend.

"Punz and her boyfriend, Anna and Kristoff, of course Elsa and I are going. And…Merida," Jack said saying the last name quietly.

Hiccup sat up and looked at him. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat the last person?"

Jack sighed. "Merida."

"Oh pass, huge pass, giant pass," Hiccup said spreading his arms for emphasis.

"Oh come on man, she isn't that bad," Jack said with a scoff.

"We hate each other. We can barely tolerate each other's presence," Hiccup said in rejection.

"But she's totally your type."

"Oh here we go. The 'Merida and you are made for each other' speech," Hiccup said with an eye roll.

"Oh you know it's true. She's hot athletic and can totally kick your ass. I swear you're like a closet masochist or something man," Jack said with a smirk.

Hiccup remained silent and scowled.

"Punz is inviting her. But she probably won't come anyway if she hears you're coming. So just join us," Jack proposed.

Hiccup thought it over. And with a sigh he relented. "Alright, why not?"

* * *

><p>"Pass, huge pass, giant pass," Merida said with a frown. Her best friend Rapunzel had just invited her to spend spring break at her parents' lake house. She'd been all for it until she'd been told that Hiccup was going.<p>

"Oh come on Merida. Hiccup isn't that bad," her blonde friend said.

"We hate each other," Merida said shortly. When she saw Rapunzel open her mouth to speak she raised a hand to silence her. "And don't give me that 'Ye two are perfect together' talk," she said with narrowed eyes.

"But Hiccup is a nice guy," Rapunzel said on his behalf.

"He's snarky, and nerdy, and weird," Merida shot back with disdain.

"He's witty, and smart, and a decent guy Merida," Rapunzel corrected with an eye roll. "Please come Merida. It won't be fun without you," Rapunzel pleaded with big eyes.

Merida looked into her friend's giant puppy dog eyes. And she lost. With a groan of defeat, "Ugh, fine. I'll go," she said with a nod. "Hiccup probably won't show up if he hears I'm going anyway."

* * *

><p><em>I hate you Jack,<em> Hiccup thought to himself as he drove in silence with his red headed passenger. After meeting up at Rapunzel's house, he almost immediately backed out of the trip when he saw Merida, packed and ready to join them.

But…damn Rapunzel and her puppy dog eyes. Though he wasn't too keen on her bestie, Hiccup did consider Rapunzel a good friend. So, he relented and agreed to join. But he was now sure the entire group was conspiring against them as they made him drive with Merida.

Now there was awkward silence as neither wanted to talk to the other. Glancing over, he saw her staring out the passenger window. She was dressed in a green tank top and some jeans shorts that showed a lot of leg. As he stared at her creamy white skin he had to admit it.

Merida was a bombshell.

If it weren't for the fact that she seemed to hate his guts, he'd be attempted to make a move on her. But things were what they were.

_I hate you Punz_, Merida thought to herself as she stared out the passenger window. She'd wanted to back out when she saw Hiccup arrive. But she could never say no to Rapunzel. And now she'd been forced to ride with Hiccup when they claimed their car was too full of luggage and food for their trip.

Sighing she turned to glance at Hiccup. He had his eyes firmly focused on the road as he ignored her. Like always.

She and Hiccup had gone to the same schools together all their lives. And their mothers were best friends. Even their fathers got along. But they couldn't stand each other. It probably stemmed back to kindergarten. Where Merida had developed a huge crush on Hiccup.

The kids had made fun of her hair so much that at one point she wanted to cut it all off. But Hiccup had walked in on her as she had a pair of scissors to it, and then, to her utter shock…he'd said her hair was pretty.

Since then she'd liked him. But he'd only ever had eyes for Astrid. Her jealousy turned to disdain over the oblivious boy and thus things between them had deteriorated into their current state of perpetual and mutual dislike.

She looked at him with regret. He'd filled out and grown into quite the looker over the years. Tall, lean but quite muscular, shaggy hair, freckles, beautiful green eyes.

If it weren't for the fact that he probably hated her, she'd want him to make a move on her.

With a sigh she turned to look out the window once more. Things were what they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lake House**

Nearing the lake and after a few hours of driving the group decided to stop at a gas station for a restroom break. As Hiccup pulled into the gravel parking lot Merida all but leapt out of the car. He sighed and shook his head.

Apparently she couldn't stomach his presence that much. Getting out of the car he made his way into the gas station to buy something to drink for the rest of the trip. He stopped at the restroom to relieve himself first before moving onto the refreshments section. He skimmed through the selection before settling on some Power-Ade. He was about to walk away when he paused, looking at the selection one more time he reached out and grabbed another drink.

Soon everyone was ready to go and got back in their perspective cars. Merida slid into the passenger's seat and buckled up before she looked out the window. Hiccup watched her for a moment before setting his drink down on the cup holder in the center console. Then he placed the other drink in the cup holder nearest to her.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. Merida turned to look at raised an eyebrow in question. He gesture to the drink nearest to her with a hand. "Thought you might like a drink. Long trip and all," he said casually.

Merida looked down at the drink as saw he'd bought her a bottle of raspberry tea. Which happened to be her favorite. She blushed slightly before setting her face in a scowl. "Who said I was thirsty?" she demanded.

"Fine, dehydrate for all I care," Hiccup said with a shrug as he started the car and followed after his friends.

Twenty minutes later Merida had not touched her drink. And it irked him. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and saw her eyeing it and didn't miss her licking her dry lips. "Oh my god, just drink the tea woman," Hiccup said in annoyance.

Merida looked at him with a scowl. But smoothing her features she raised her chin up and took the drink. "Thank ye," she said curtly.

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied shortly.

The rest of the drive ensued in silence as Merida wondered if it was purely coincidence he'd chosen her favorite flavor of tea. Little did she know Hiccup had purposefully chosen it after having noticed she always ordered raspberry tea when they went on group outings. Soon enough they pulled up to the lake house.

Sitting right near the edge, complete with its own dock, and two stories tall. It was amazing. They pulled into the gravel road driveway and everyone exited to gape at it in awe. The boys unloaded the luggage and heavier items while the girls grabbed the light bags of food supplies.

After a few trips to the car everything was stored away and Rapunzel showed everyone to their rooms. They were all on the second floor and she and Eugene got the biggest one since it was her family's home and all. Thus the remaining rooms went to the couples who agreed to share. The last two remaining rooms were right next to each other and would go to Hiccup and Merida.

Stepping to the door to their respective rooms they exchanged a glance. They both mentally groaned at having to be so close to one another before tearing their eyes away and entering. Hiccup smiled at his quaint dwelling for the next few day in moderate satisfaction. Simple rug, full size bed, lamp, windowsill seat with a nice view of the lake. This was going to be very nice.

He then started to unpack before a knock was at his door.

"Come in," he called out. Jack entered a moment later.

"So, nice place right," he said as he gestured to the room. Hiccup paused and turned to look at him with a smile.

"Alright, so it's pretty cool," he relented. He couldn't deny it.

"Told ya. So anyway we're going to go swimming in a bit. You in?"

Hiccup flinched as his gaze fell to this left leg. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh god Hiccup we all know about your leg. It's no big deal."

Hiccup palmed his head. He was still self-conscious about it. But Jack was right. It was nothing new. He gave him a small smile and a nod.

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!" came a shout as Eugene jumped off the end of the dock and into the clear blue water of the lake. He made a huge splash and surface just in time to see his competitor.<p>

"BANZAI!" came the shout of Kristoff as he leapt into the water. Creating a bigger splash. He surfaced with a gasp and gave Eugene a smug smile.

"JACK DON'T YOU DARE!" came a shout. Eugene and Kristoff looked up to see Jack running with his girlfriend over his shoulder. She screamed at her boyfriend and kicked her legs in protest as he leapt off the dock. With their combined weight they created the biggest splash yet.

Surfacing, Elsa gave Jack a death glare. Not at all amused by his antics.

"Woohoo, go Elsa!" Anna shouted from the dock. Elsa looked up at her sister who was smiling and clapping at her with enthusiasm. Elsa's anger faded and she let out a hearty chuckle. It was all in good fun she supposed.

Soon Anna and Rapunzel jumped in and a splash fight started. Hiccup made his way to the edge of the dock with a sketchpad in hand and sat down. The landscape was beautiful so he wanted to try his hand at drawing it.

"Hiccup, come in, the water's great," Rapunzel encouraged.

"No thanks. Bad for the leg," he said lifting his jean covered left up slightly. Everyone rolled their eyes but let him be. For now at least.

"Afternoon everyone," came the familiar voice of Merida. Everyone glanced back to see her approaching. Dressed in a baby blue one piece with a knee length dark green sarong.

"Wow, like the new suit Mer," Rapunzel said in impressed.

"Yeah, you look hot," Anna said in agreement.

"Very tasteful," Elsa said with a nod. The boys agreed with nods of their own as they briefly glanced her up and down before turning their attention back to soaking their girlfriends.

Merida stood there and spared a glance at Hiccup. Who, by no surprise, hadn't even spared her a once over. She huffed and glared at his back. While she appreciated not being ogled like a piece of meat, couldn't he at least look a little? She wouldn't mind if his eyes lingered for just a few moments.

With a sigh she sat down a few feet to his left and watched her friends play in the water.

Hiccup had noticed Merida. And the only thoughts that came to mind were, _GOOD GOD AND SWEET BABY THOR SHE IS HOT!_ But, not wanting to come off as a perv, he looked away and focused on his sketchbook. Not like she'd want _him_ looking at her anyway.

So an hour or more passed as the group enjoyed the nice spring day. The water was perfect. Cool but not too cold. They splashed and laughed for hours as the boys attempted to drown each other as their girlfriends looked on and cheered for their respective other.

Hiccup sketched the lakeside and the trees and his friends. Leaving out a very unpleasant red head, who'd make a great sketch subject in his opinion. Eventually everyone was out of the water as they sat on the edge of the dock and contemplated how they were going to spend the rest of the break. Then suddenly a boat was seen in the distance before it pulled up within shouting distance to the group.

Its passengers were several women who looked to be about their ages. And quite attractive while also scantily clad in different polka dotted bikinis.

"Hey there!" the blonde one said. The group stood up to acknowledge them. They greeted them back. "We just wanted to let ya'll know my friends and I are going to have party just up the road tomorrow night. You guys should totally come," she offered with a bright smile.

The group exchanged a glance and silently agreed. This could be fun. And they were on break anyway.

"Especially you green eyes," the brunette at the steering wheel purred, obviously directed at Hiccup. Hiccup stood there wide eyed. He could hardly believe it, he was getting hit on. "I'll be waiting," she said with a wink. Then she blew him a kiss before with a whoop of laughter she steered the boat away and into the distance.

Hiccup remained frozen as he tried to comprehend what just happened. And when it sank in he grinned from ear to ear like an idiot. Now he was definitely glad he came.

But his happy thoughts were cut off as he was suddenly shoved forcefully from behind. He yelped as he plunged forward and right into the lake water. He came up for air and sputtered in surprise. He looked up and right where he had been standing was…

"Merida!" he shouted indignantly. The red head scowled down at him angrily. He paddled over to the ladder and pulled himself back up. He was sopping wet and not happy at the unprovoked assault.

He marched up to Merida and looked down at her with a glare. "What is your problem Dunbroch!?" he shouted at her.

"Your face is my problem Haddock!" she snarled back at him. Then with an hmph she turned on her heel and stomped her way back toward the lake house. Grumbling and cursing under her breath.

Hiccup watched her go with furrowed brows. Not at all understanding what he'd done to deserve such a thing. He looked at his friends for support only to find them looking at him like he'd done something wrong.

"What?" he asked confused.

They all shook their heads at him in exasperation and made their way back to the lake house. Leaving a poor confused and dripping wet Hiccup bewildered.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Merida hacked at a piece of wood she'd found lying around with her hunting knife. She cursed and mumbled under her breath at the total obliviousness of the auburn haired boy who was totally aloof to her very existence. Being ignored was not pleasant at all in Merida's opinion.<p>

"Ah guess a lass has to have a big chest and be practically naked to even register on Hiccup's scope," she said with a deep scowl. She hated the look on his face when the other girl had flirted with him. He'd lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"What's a girl got to do to get at least a sliver of attention," she muttered. With sigh she threw her piece of wood into the distance and brought her knee up to her chest as the crushing feeling in her chest squeezed down with a vengeance.

She didn't know how she was going to manage the rest of this break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Afterparty**

"Ok Punz, what is it?" Hiccup asked with a sigh.

"I have no idea what you mean Hiccup," Rapunzel replied innocently.

She and Hiccup were sitting outside as they sketched the landscape. Both were very good artists and often exchanged and compared works. But all the while, Hiccup would noticed Rapunzel looking up from her sketchpad to look at him disapprovingly. It was annoying him to no end.

"You're giving me that 'How could you be so smart and so stupid at the same time Hiccup?' look. So tell me, what did I do?" he asked as he set down his sketchpad and pencil.

Rapunzel held his gaze before placing down her own sketchpad. "You didn't comment on Merida's swimsuit," she said evenly.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "That's what the look is about? So what?!"

"It's a little rude Hiccup. We all complimented her," Rapunzel insisted.

"The guys didn't," Hiccup pointed out.

"They all have girlfriends Hiccup. You don't," Rapunzel countered.

Hiccup sputtered in indignation. So he had to compliment her just because he was the only single guy around. "I call bullcrap. Major Bullcrap on this 'supposed' female rule where I have to compliment Merida Frickin' Dunbroch," Hiccup shot back. Grumbling he collected his sketchpad and stormed off.

Rapunzel watched him go and shook her head. He was so oblivious it was painful.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was sprawled out on his bed as he listened to his iPod. He was grumbling to himself at the absurd notion that he was in the wrong for not complimenting Merida.<p>

_Why should I have to compliment her? Not like she's ever paid me a compliment. Even if I did she'd be all like 'Och how dare ye turn yer gaze upon me ye talking Fishbone,_ Hiccup said mentally, adding a Scottish accent for good measure.

So he was now sure everyone here was against him. So with a sigh he decided to spend the rest of the day in his room. Going to his laptop case he pulled it out and looked though some of the movies he'd brought. Smiling, he settled on Thor 2: The Dark World.

Plugging in his laptop he inserted the movie and settled back.

* * *

><p>The next night Hiccup and his friends all made their way to the party as they agreed upon. Hiccup and Merida had managed to avoid each other the entire day but were forced to once again drive together. Hiccup kept his eyes firmly ahead as he wanted no contact with the psychotic red head next to him. Which was fine with Merida, she wasn't too keen on talking anyway.<p>

Truth was, she was trying to think of a way to apologize. It had been wrong to push him when he hadn't really done anything personally to her. But he'd gone out of his way to avoid her. Nothing new to Merida. After half an hour of driving they came to another lake house that just had to be the site of the party since it was full of cars and loud music could be heard thumping through the air.

"I'm not sure…but I think we're here," Hiccup said more to himself with sarcasm. He heard a strange sound coming from beside him. He turned slightly and could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a faint smile on Merida's face. And was that a snigger he'd heard? But now her face was blank so he shrugged it off.

Stepping out of the car, they joined the other and entered the part. Inside there were a ton of young people, obviously college students looking to decompress after a hard semester. There was loud music, dancing, drinking, drinking games, and of course people making bad decisions.

"Oh yeah!" Jack whooped excitedly. Grabbing Elsa's hand he led her to what looked like a dance floor.

Anna followed after while taking hold of Kristoff's hand. Rapunzel smiled and laughed as Eugene pulled her off to play some drinking games. That left Merida and Hiccup standing next to each other, unsure of what to do. With a cough, Hiccup started forward, looking around to find something to do.

After a bit of exploring, he came to a small game of darts. He was offered a turn and he accepted. He managed to get a few near the bull's eye, but not quite on it. With a sigh he shrugged and laughed alongside some of the other guys playing. Until a red blur got is attention and he turned to see Merida stepping up for a turn.

He watched as Merida threw her darts. Hitting the bull's eye five freaking times. If that wasn't enough she took another turn and once again hit the bull's eye every time. When she was done she turned and smiled smugly up at him. He stared dumbfounded until he did the only thing he could think to do.

He applauded. "I bow down to your excellent dart skills oh great Merida Dunbroch," he said with a mocking bow. To his surprise, he heard her laugh. He looked up to see her genuinely smiling at him while she chuckled heartily. And he couldn't help but smile back a little.

He decided he liked her smile. And he laugh wasn't that bad either.

With smiled they walked around the house together as they explored what the party had to offer. They watched as Kristoff and Eugene played a pair of guys at beer pong. And won. Then they saw Rapunzel schooling people at the coin game. How she was so good was the greatest mystery of all time. She never missed.

Jack and Elsa were making out on a couch, surprisingly. A look at a slightly flushed Elsa indicated she was a little tipsy, explaining her out of character behavior. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a glance. With a mischievous smile Hiccup pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Merida gasped at his audacity. He smiled at her proudly as he showed her. She couldn't help but burst out laughing. Elsa was going to kill him when she found out. As her giggles devolved into snorting Hiccup couldn't contain the chuckles either. He laughed alongside her, and it was nice.

This was probably the best they'd ever gotten along. He was surprised to find that she was actually good company.

"Hey there green eyes," came a familiar voice. Hiccup flinched a little in surprise as he turned to see the brunet from yesterday. She was slightly flush and dressed in a bikini top with denim short shorts as she looked up at him with a sultry smile.

"I was hoping you'd show up," she said with a wink.

Hiccup blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Well I'd hate to disappoint a pretty girl," he tried to say casually. The girl giggled. He smiled before glancing over, only to find Merida gone. He took a small look around for her, but with all the people he had no luck. With a shrug he let the girl take his arm and lead him to a counter top where he downed some beer. It wasn't great, but hey, it was a party.

He and the girl made casual conversation as she said she went to a nearby college and was an art major. Hiccup listened with interest as he told her about himself. Soon she led him to the dance floor, where she swayed and pressed her body against him to the beat of the music. Hiccup followed along, albeit a little stiffly, not used to female attention all that much.

Then they grabbed more beer and watched Anna clamber onto Kristoff's shoulders and shouted with laughter.

The girl, named Kathy, led Hiccup to a couch where she sat him down before dropping to sit across his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss at his neck. Hiccup feeling a light buzz wasn't feeling in the mood to stop her.

"Mmmm, you're so handsome," she whispered against his neck. Hiccup swallowed thickly as he nibbled at his flesh. He could feel his hands trembling a little. "And tall, I like tall," she purred out.

"Yep that's me. Tall and handsome," he replied with a chuckle. _Well that wasn't clever at all._ She either had a bad sense of humor or it was the alcohol as she laughed with him. Then she sat up, straddling his legs and pressing her lips to his. Hiccup could tasted the alcohol on her breath but didn't pull away. She was rough but it was nice.

She bit at his lower lip and moaned into the kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Then she pulled away to whisper something in his ear. "Meet me upstairs in five minutes," she said softly. Then she licked his lobe, making him shiver before she got off him. Hiccup watched her as she smiled and sauntered around the couch to the staircase. He faced forward and smiled to himself.

This was looking very nice. Then she suddenly came back and nibbled at his ear. Hiccup shuddered again and closed his eyes.

"I've never been with a cripple before."

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as the mood had been officially destroyed. He sat there stiffly as she pulled away and walked off. So that's what this was. A sorta checklist for her record book. Something to tell her friends she did over spring break when they shared and swapped stories.

Feeling his stomach churn he leapt off the couch and to the front door. He burst out and into the cool night as he made his way to the car. He grabbed his keys and unlocked it before ripping the door open and slipping into the driver's seat. As he was about to start the car the passenger side door opened and he looked over to see Merida slip in.

He looked at her in question. "I've had enough for one night," she said with a shrug. Not feeling in the mood to question or argue he stated the car and drove back to the lake house.

The car ride home was silent. And tense as Hiccup's emotion raged inside of him. He hated that word.

_Cripple_.

Like he was defective. Or incomplete. There was a nicer way of putting it. He wondered if she'd had any interest in him at all. Or maybe he was just her bucket list cripple. As they pulled up to the lake house, Hiccup sat there as he squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Thanks for the ride Hiccup," Merida said aloud.

He took a breath through the nose so as to not snap at her. "Yeah…no prob," he muttered lowly. Neither of them got out of the car. They remained silent as Hiccup's inside twisted up and Merida watched on.

"Ye know Hiccup. Don't listen to what that girl said. She's just a—."

But Hiccup didn't stay to listen. He just wanted to forget about this night and that girl. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut before storming inside. He went straight up to his room and only when he got inside did he take a breath. He breathe through the nose, trying to drown out that word. He went to his bed and flopped down face first.

His whole body went limp as he let out a miserable moan. The night was dead in his mind. Suddenly he heard the door open and then close. He turned his head and looked back to see Merida standing there, looking a little embarrassed.

"Look Merida, not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do. But I really don't want to do this with you," he said to try and get her to leave.

"I just wanted to say don't listen to that dumb girl. She's just some dumb who girl with no brain or sense," Merida explained. "You aren't a cripple," she added.

And at that word Hiccup leapt up with a scowl. "Oh my god, can you please not use that word!" He shouted at her.

Merida flinched at the harshness of his voice before scowling back. "Ah was just trying to help!" she shot back at him.

"I don't want your pity Merida. I really don't!"

"It's not pity. In case you didn't remember, my dad is missing a leg too. So I know what being called a cr—that word can do to a person."

"No you don't. You have no idea how I feel. And unless you're missing a limb I don't know about you never will!

"Ugh…you are so…gah. This is what I get for trying to help a person. Help you?!" she asked in frustration.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Hiccup retorted icily.

"Gah! I have no idea why Punz thinks you and I are the perfect match. You're just so…agh!" Merida growled out as she made a strangling gesture with her hands.

"Well I have no idea why Jack thinks you're the perfect girl for me. You're violent, rude, snooty, spoiled, and infuriating!

"Oh yeah? Well you're snarky, unfunny, absolutely annoying, and the most oblivious man in the world!"

"You have terrible hair!"

"You're a fishbone!"

"At least Ah can talk normal!" Hiccup said with an exaggerated Scottish accent.

"Freckle faced jerk!"

"Oh you really want to talk about freckles ginger?" Hiccup said as he gestured to her face. Which he was looking right down at as they both had gotten with in arms reach of each other.

They both remained silent and glared. Breathing hard and ragged as they tried to hold back their rage. Then Merida took a step closer, so she was right in Hiccup's face.

"I hate you," she whispered. At this distance he could count every freckle and look straight into her sky blue eyes.

"I hate you," Hiccup said back.

* * *

><p>Less than ten minutes after Hiccup and Merida had arrived back at the lake house their friends strolled in the door. Rapunzel had witnessed what happened and told Jack. And Jack immediately knew what being called a cripple would do to Hiccup. So they gathered the other and headed home to make sure Hiccup didn't go into one of his very rare moods.<p>

They spent a few minutes looking for Merida and were surprised when Anna said she saw her go after Hiccup. They all found that perplexing, but then immediately went after them. Now back inside the house, they found it too quiet. Jack knew that when Hiccup was in one of his moods he could get a little confrontational. And Merida was well…Merida.

"You think they killed each other?" Kristoff asked aloud.

"Nah, Merida would probably kill Hiccup if anything?" Eugene tried to say jokingly. They all chuckled weakly until they heard a crash from Hiccup's room.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S TRYING TO KILL HICCUP!" Anna screamed in panic. Everyone ran upstairs. Rapunzel reached the door first and flung it open.

"MERIDA DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL LOOK TERRIBLE IN PRISON…colors," Rapunzel finished weakly.

Everyone's jaws dropped as they peered into the room. They all blinked in disbelief. This couldn't be real.

There, on Hiccup's bed, was Merida. On her back with the buttons on her blouse halfway open revealing a frilly green bra. Her hair everywhere and wilder looking than normal and her face flushed. Her arms were extened above her as she held onto the neck of the person above her. And between her legs and on top of her was Hiccup. Looking ravaged with his shirt laying on the floor and hands underneath her shirt. Both of them looked back at their friends with wide eyes. Neither of them quite knowing how they'd gotten to this point, and unsure of what to do at being caught in this predicament.

"WHAT THE FU—"

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliche...but I couldn;t help it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sort of Dating**

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel were down stairs preparing breakfast for the boys the following morning. They were silent as their minds reeled from what they'd witnessed. Merida and Hiccup, together, very together. After walking in on them both groups had stared at each other in bewilderment, not knowing what to do. Luckily, Elsa had the decency to usher everyone out of the room.

So now they waited for one of them to come down so they could get some answers. And as if on cue, Merida came down the stairs. She kept her head down as she served herself some coffee and sat at the table. The girls came to the table and took seats, surrounding her as they stared her down.

After taking a sip Merida looked up and saw them all looking intently at her. She released a sigh. "So you remember after all," she was hoping for a miraculous and sudden case of amnesia.

"Yeah…we did," Rapunzel said evenly.

"What exactly happened?" Elsa inquired.

"Nothing happened. We were arguing," Merida replied shortly.

"Oh yeah, it seemed like a very _heated_ debate," Anna said suggestively. Merida blushed as her cheeks burned.

"So what really happened?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this. "Ah don't ken. We _were _arguing. We got right in each other's face. I said I hated him. He said he hated me…and I don't know. He just kind of kissed me," she said with a shrug.

"Hiccup kissed you?" Anna asked in surprise. That didn't sound like Hiccup at all.

"Or…well…I might have kissed him first," Merida muttered. Slowly her face was becoming the color of her hair. "And then…I don't know. We kind of just ended up on the bed. And then the next thing I knew his shirt was gone, then mine was coming off, and then you all walked in and…yeah."

Everyone remained silent as the process her story. Merida looked intently into her coffee. Her own mind was reeling at what she'd done with Hiccup. It had been enjoyable for sure. But where exactly did this leave them now?

"That's awesome!" Rapunzel said cheerfully. Merida looked at her confused. "Oh come on Mer. I know the reason you're always mean to Hiccup is because he's never looked at you. That's what you've always wanted."

Merida flushed a deeper shade of red. Hoping to combust into flames and save her the embarrassment. Then she felt a hand on hers. She looked to see Rapunzel giving her a happy smile.

"Well…he's definitely looking now. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Merida walked outside as she contemplated Rapunzel's words. She thought back to last night. When Hiccup had kissed her. When he'd actually looked at her like she was worth looking at. She'd liked it. But did it mean she had his attention now, or was it only for that one moment?<p>

Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed she'd made her way to the docks. And at the end of it was Hiccup. He looked to be staring out into the lake, just standing there. She stopped and chewed the inside of her cheek in pensive thought. She wanted to talk to him. To see what he thought about all this. But she was a tad nervous. She didn't know how talking to him would go. It hadn't gone so well last time. Or had it?

After a few moments of deliberation she took a breath and approached. She advanced quietly, trying not to alert him to her presence. Then she stopped right behind him. She considered heading back. But steeling herself, she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

He flinched a little before turning around. Then his eyes went wide as he saw it was her. He flushed and gave her a nervous smile. "Oh…hi Merida."

"Yeah, hi Hiccup," she replied just as nervous. Then they both just stood there awkwardly. Shuffling on their feet and rubbing their arms and necks as they tried to think of what to say.

"Sorry about last night," Hiccup said to break the silence. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side in question. "About snapping at you. I was being kind of a jerk," Hiccup clarified with an earnest apology.

"It's ok. It takes two to fight and I didn't help any," Merida said in acceptance. More silence ensued as the real issue hung over both their heads.

"And…sorry about…you know…the kiss," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was wrong of me to just kiss you like that without your permission."

Merida flushed red and looked down at the dock shyly. "It's ok. I think I might have been the one to start it anyway," she said softly. "So…what now?" she asked looking back up to him.

"Well…I guess we go back to being what we were," Hiccup said with a shrug. "Except…I don't know. We can try to argue with each other less," he offered.

Merida felt her heart sink a little. She hadn't really wanted to go back to doing what they'd always done. She thought that maybe she'd finally got him to notice her. But with a sigh she plastered on a fake smile. "Sounds good," she said with a curt nod. With that she turned to walk back up the docks. She felt foolish for thinking anything could have changed.

"OR!" Hiccup suddenly called out. Merida stopped in her tracks. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Hiccup shuffled a little on his feet before coughing into his hand. Then he walked towards her. He stopped when he was right in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Or?" Merida said curiously.

"Well, our friends seem to think we're a perfect match. And…well I don't know about you, but I felt…something in our kiss last night," Hiccup began. Merida felt her heart skip a beat. So there had been something. A spark, a connection, she didn't know what, but _something_ was good.

"We have a few days left in our spring break. So how about we try to use them," he offered thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I propose we spend time together, but without arguing and this cold war we've had for years. How about we go on…date type things," he said with a shrug.

"'Date type things?'" Merida said in amusement.

"Ok dates then. We go on dates and see if there is something to what our friends think about us being compatible. Maybe they're right, maybe they're wrong. If at the end of the break we don't feel anything we can just call it off and at least be friends," he proposed.

"Hmmm," Merida replied as she thought about it.

"And if there is something. If we feel we wanna take a step and make it official, then maybe we do," he finished.

Merida mulled it over in her mind. It didn't sound that bad actually. She'd always liked Hiccup. But maybe by dating him she'd find there was no real connection and she could move on. On the other hand maybe they'd see they were good together and he'd want to be with her for real.

Merida felt her heart skip and flutter with excitement. With a wide smile she looked up at him. "Ok, sounds good," she said with a nod.

Hiccup smiled. "Alright then," he extended a hand out toward her. "So truce?" he asked. Merida accepted his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Truce."

* * *

><p>Later that day the group decided to go to a local waterpark. Merida drove with Hiccup all smiles. She and Hiccup were dating…sort of. And now they'd be nice to each other. She liked the sound of that. She remembered how well they actually got along when they weren't fighting like Scots and Vikings. Hopefully they could have that again.<p>

Coming to the water park the group bought their tickets and went to change in the separate locker rooms and store their stuff away. They came out and everyone paired off before splitting up and agreeing to meet back at the lunch area in two hours. Hiccup and Merida looked at each other a little nervously. Hiccup was wearing green trunks with no shirt, showing off his lean chest and minor scars.

Merida couldn't help but look and blush a little. Hiccup noticed and was flattered. She was actually flustered by his body. Then he took a look at her bathing suit. It was the same one he'd seen her in last time. And now that he was actually looking, it fit her quite well.

"I like your bathing suit Merida. It looks good on you," Hiccup told her honestly.

Merida blushed but smiled up at him. "Thank you. So, shall we?" she said as she motioned with her hand.

"After you princess," Hiccup said with a mock bow. Merida chuckled and shook her head. But then she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Hiccup was a little surprised by her actions but didn't complain.

So together they wandered around the water park. They went on the slides together. Enjoyed the wave pool. Even went on the river rides. All the while, Merida tried to playfully drown Hiccup, with minimum success due to him being much taller than her.

And all the while they would hold hands. A simple and light gesture of what they both hoped would become a blooming romance. As they walked around Hiccup would notice them getting stares by other people. No surprise given Merida's giant hair. But he also noticed some looks of desire as guys would check out Merida. Hiccup would frown before moving in front of her to block their view.

Eventually two hours flew by in a blur and they decided to go to the rest area early to wait for the other. Hiccup went to go get his wallet from his locker and offered to pay for them both, since it was a date and all. Merida smiled and accepted. While he left she decided to stay cool in a nearby swimming area. She waded in and kneeled down, letting her head in the water to cool and refresh herself.

She smiled to herself as she genuinely enjoyed her date with Hiccup. Who knew they could actually get along so well?

"Merida," came Hiccup's call. She stood up and saw him at a table waving to her. She smiled before stepping out of the water to join him.

Hiccup's heat beat madly in his chest as Merida approached. It was like watching Baywatch as time seemed to slow down as she emerged from the water. Then she shook her head, letting her hair fly everywhere and scattering water droplets in all directions. This woman was ridiculously hot he decided. How come he'd never noticed how hot she was? Had he been suffering from blindness all these years?

Merida came to join him and glanced at the table. "What is that?" she asked with wide eyes.

Hiccup chuckled as he looked toward the giant slushy he'd bought for Merida. It was raspberry flavored and he thought she'd appreciate a cool drink.

"It's a slushy. I thought you'd like something to cool off with," he explained.

Merida slid into a seat and stared at the enormous slushy. "It's as big as my head." She said in amazement.

"I know right. I ordered a large but this is ridiculous," Hiccup said in agreement. The thing was seriously ridiculously huge. Looking around he saw most people went with a medium. "All yours," he said with a smile. Merida looked at the slushy as an idea struck her, getting up she went to a nearby stand and grabbed an extra straw. Smiling, she unwrapped it and slid it into the cup.

"Or we could share," she said nervously. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her proposal. She blushed a little at her request. Was it weird to think sharing a drink out of the same cup was a little cute and romantic?

Hiccup smiled before sliding into the seat across from her. "Alright. I bet one of us would die if we tried to finish it all by ourselves anyway," he said jokingly.

"I know right. This things like a hot tub," Merida joked back. They chuckled together before leaning forward. Taking a straw in their mouths they both began to slurp down their beverage. As they did they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. They both felt the heat rise to their cheeks. To try and quell her nervous stomach Merida began slurping faster.

"You're gonna get a brain freeze if you keep that up," Hiccup said as he pulled away to warn her. She wrinkled her nose at him in defiance. Hiccup shook his head and waited. And sure enough.

"Ah, oh god!" Merida hissed as she brought hand up to her temples.

"Told you," Hiccup said with a smirk. Merida dropped her head onto the table as she nursed her headache. But she flipped Hiccup off for good measure. He chuckled at her expense. "Yes, yes, suffer," he said to antagonize her. Then with a smile he pulled their beverage toward himself and slurped it down while watching his red headed date writhe in agony.

After their beverage Merida refused to look at Hiccup as she pouted from embarrassment. Leaving Hiccup to try and console her wounded pride. She simply crossed her arms, turned her nose up, and kept turning away from him for laughing at her pain. Though truth be told, she was enjoying his doting on her as he begged for forgiveness.

Was it wrong to like the attention?

"I'm going to the bathroom," she suddenly said as she stood up and walked off. Hiccup watched her go and sat back with a sigh. He hoped she wasn't really mad at him. He could hardly believe he was actually having a good time with Merida. That was something he would have never thought possible.

He liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Yo Hiccup!" came a shout. Hiccup looked over to see his friends approaching in a group. With a smile Hiccup stood and began making his way over to them. But he was stopped as someone grabbed him from behind. And guessing by the soft feeling against his back, it was a she.

"Green eyes!"

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup blinked in surprise as Kathy was holding him from behind. His brain blanched, she was the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh green eyes, it was very rude of you to leave without saying goodbye. I missed you," Kathy said as she circled him. She came around and looked up into his eyes with a smile. Hiccup had no response. It was a little bit awkward for him. Kathy pouted as she stepped loser to him. Hiccup gulped nervously as he noticed she was wearing a leopard print bikini.

"Oh, well…I…ah," Hiccup stammered out as he tried to think of something to say.

Kathy giggled at his response. "You're so cute when you're nervous Hiccup," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

Hiccup blushed a deep scarlet at the feeling of her chest against his. His friends stood there not knowing how to intervene.

Hiccup coughed before gently removing her arms from around his neck and holding them at her sides. Kathy cocked her head in slight confusion at his lack of enthusiasm at her advances. But she put on her best flirtatious smile. She like playing hard to get.

"Look, Kathy, we had a…good time the other night…but I' kind of here with someone. Like on a date," he informed her in hope she would give up.

But Kathy wasn't dismayed by this information. "Oh really?" she swept her head back and forth. "I don't see anyone," she said.

Hiccup sighed at her persistence. He opened his mouth to speak when Kathy suddenly blindsided him. She stepped forward and yanked him down for a kiss. Hiccup made a noise of surprise but was too surprised to stop her. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and moaned, Hiccup cold taste alcohol on her breath. Seemed like this was a normal thing for her. He tried to gently push her away but she wasn't having it as she probed and explored his mouth.

His friends gasped in shock. And the girl covered their mouth as they saw a blur of red making its way toward the kissing duo.

Eventually Kathy pulled away and looked up at him with a proud smile. She licked her lips as Hiccup released an expulsion of strangled air. He didn't know what to say and his mind blanked out. And then, all he saw was red as Kathy was shoved into the pool. She went in with a yelp and a splash, as Hiccup's vison was filled with a very angry red head.

Merida scowled up at Hiccup. Having witnessed the kiss and Hiccup's failure to stop it. Hiccup started to seat nervously under the red head's angry gaze. He offered a weak smile and chuckled nervously. That only made her narrow her eyes.

"Ok, so I know that looked bad…but _she_ kissed _me_," he said as she raised a hand up to try and calm her. She opened her mouth to speak when…

"What is your problem ginger?" an irate and dripping Kathy shouted as she stomped up to glare into Merida's face.

Merida turned to face her. She was shorter than Kathy, but she wasn't intimidated. "My problem is some hussy kissing my date," she snarled at her.

"Oh, so you're his date?" she said as she looked her up and down. She sneered at Merida, very unimpressed. She smirked and 'hmphed' as she puffed out her chest. Merida caught her obviously trying to flaunt herself at Hiccup.

"Get lost lassie. Fair warning," Merida said lowly. Kathy scowled. With a smirk she stepped forward and shoved Merida. She only went back a step before she looked back to Kathy in a rage.

Merida and Hiccup's friends gasped. That girl was about to be destroyed.

* * *

><p>The drive home was awkward as Hiccup and Merida sat in the car in silence. They'd been kicked out of the water park after Merida's fight with Kathy. If you could call Merida's one-sided pummeling of Kathy a fight.<p>

It was like watching a lion pounce on a gazelle. Fist met face, many times. It was horribly brilliant to watch. Hiccup finally came to his sense and pulled a screaming, kicking, and cursing Merida off the poor girl.

Hiccup fidgeted nervously in his seat as he felt Merida's gaze on him. He prayed she wouldn't attack him. Like Jack said, she could totally kick his ass. And he liked his face.

"Hiccup," Merida muttered softly. Hiccup gulped and looked to her nervously. He was surprised to see she was blushing and looking rather embarrassed. "Sorry, for getting us kicked out. I know you and I aren't together, yet I acted like you were already mine."

Hiccup blinked a little in surprise at her apology. But then he gave her a warm smile. "Its ok, nothing like watching your date kick a girl's ass to make a vacation memorable," he joked. She chuckled.

"But still, there it the matte that you kissed another girl while on our date," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, she kissed me," he reminded her.

"So you say. I think a punishment is in order," she said with a wicked smile.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, so what will it be?" he asked in defeat.

"Oh, you'll see. You will see," she said with an evil smile that made Hiccup nervous.

* * *

><p>An hour later, no punishment had come. Hiccup and the other guys sat on the couch in the living room as they watched some TV. Hiccup assumed Merida had let him off the hook. Or forgotten.<p>

"HE DID WHAT!?" came the shout of Elsa form the kitchen. All the boys jumped in surprise as she burst into the room. She glared coldly at Hiccup. "HICCUP! YOUR PHONE! NOW!" she shouted.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. Behind Elsa, Merida smiled and waved at him in amusement. He immediately understood. She'd told her about the picture. He looked back to an angry Elsa. And then he bolted out the nearest door.

"RUN HICCUP RUN!" Jack shouted with laughter as Elsa immediately took off after him. Soon the whole room burst into laughter as they saw Elsa chase down the poor man.

Merida smiled in satisfaction, thinking this punishment was fitting enough.

* * *

><p>Hiccup flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. Elsa had chased him around the lake five times before she'd cornered him. With that, he deleted the picture to avoid her ice cold wrath.<p>

He door to his room opened and he frowned at the sight of a smiling red head. "That was evil," he told her, not at all amused.

"That what you get for kissing another girl," she said with a chuckle. Hiccup opened his mouth to retort, but he closed it and couldn't help but smile. It was kind of funny.

"Ok, it was funny," he said with a nod and a laugh. With a smile he incited her to sit down. She complied as Hiccup pulled out his sketch pad and began drawing her. Merida was going to protest but he insisted and she relented. Remaining still as he sketched her.

When he was done, he showed it to her. And she couldn't help but gasp a little. He was very good. And he made her look so pretty. It's like he got every curl just right. And the shape of her form was almost perfect. She smiled at it before looking back up to him.

They help each other gaze as Merida set the pad down. She scooted close to him. "Hiccup?"

"Yes Merida?"

"Was the kiss with Kathy…good?" she asked with a blush.

"Nah, she tasted like vodka," Hiccup said wrinkling his nose. Merida chuckled while she got a bit closer. Soon she was right in front of him. She eyed his lips as she bit her won in nervousness. She really wanted to kiss him. Like how they'd kissed the other night.

She deliberated mentally before she decided to go for it. She closed the distance and pressed her lips against his. Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment and he flinched in surprise. But that quickly passed as he replaced into it. His eyes dropped as he melted into the kiss.

Merida pulled away and looked into his dazed face. She giggled as his mouth formed into a crooked grin. She planted another one on his lips. Then another one. And another. Then she held hers against his as she moved them. Hiccup responded eagerly. She placed a hand against his chest as she pushed him until he laid on his back. She crawled onto him, not breaking the kiss. Hiccup wrapped her arms around her. Placing one at the small of her back and into her hair. With a little force he rolled them over so he was on top.

Merida moaned into the kiss as she placed her hands against his face to hold him close.

Hiccup pulled away breathless, looking into Merida eyes as she panted he smiled.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked. Merida smiled and nodded in agreement. He removed himself from her as he brought his lap top and his assortment of movies. He handed them to her as she looked them over.

"Ooo. Thor 2. I never got to see it," she said with an excited smile. So Hiccup set up the move as they snuggled together. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested against him, happy and content.

* * *

><p>The next day, it rained. Every couple stayed in their room as they snuggled together to escape the chill or the rainy day. All except two. Merida curled into a ball underneath her blankets with frown. She wasn't cold per say. But she wanted to feel some human warmth. She got out of bed and tip toed to her door. She opened it just a crack and slipped out. She peeked around and saw no one up and about. She stepped to Hiccup's door and opened it. She peeked inside and saw his form underneath the blankets.<p>

She smiled to herself as she slipped inside. She crept to the foot of the bed and noticed h hadn't stirred. With a smile she came to the side and lifted up the blanket. She saw him deep asleep and she slipped underneath the blankets.

_Much better,_ she thought with a contented sigh. She snuggled against him as the rain pattered outside. Feeling much warmer against him than she could feel in her own bed.

Hiccup smiled to himself in his sleep. He was having a nice dream. Merida was in it. She was snuggled against him as he held her. She was warm, soft, and smelled very nice. This dream felt very real. He decided to test it. He rubbed circles in her back, and he got a sigh in response along with her relaxing even more.

He decided to see what else he could do. It was a dream after all. He moved his arms downward, tracing along her spine and the small of her back until he stopped just above her backside. He hesitated, wondering if it was wrong to touch dream Merida like this. But, what the hell. His dream.

He went for it. He fondled and rubbed her behind with a smile. He heard her gasp a little, but he didn't stop. It was very firm. Not overly large but very nice. He pressed his nose into her neck and took a whiff of her. He smiled against her flesh and planted a kiss, it made her giggle.

Eventually he moved his hand to her shirt. He slipped it under her shirt and rubbed her stomach. It was smooth, and soft, and warm. He rubbed circled over it like it was a precious treasure. He heard her moan with delight before he trailed his hand upwards.

"Hiccup," he heard her moan. It urged him on. He was about to cup her chest when he was stopped. He frowned a little at whatever was stopping him. He tried to get at it, but he was being held at bay.

"Hiccup," he heard her say again. It sounded very real this time. His eyes snapped open and looked into the blue eyes of Merida.

"OH GOD!" he said as he reeled back. He fell of the bed and leapt to his feet. Merida giggled at his reaction as she sat on her knees. She slipped her shirt back down as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Merida I am so sorry," he said in horror. "I was dreaming, and you were in it, and,"

"Oh, so you were dreaming about me?" Merida asked in amusement. Hiccup went a bright red in utter mortification. "Must have been quite the dream. You seemed quite happy," she said holding her smile.

Hiccup groaned. Oh, she must think he was some kind of pervert.

"If I didn't know any better Hiccup, I'd say you were falling for me," she said as she waggled her eyebrows. Hiccup flinched as his cheeks burned. "I'll let you off this one time laddie. You best enjoy the feel you just got. You may not get another."

With that she got up and walked out of his room. Hiccup watched her go and le tout a breath of relief. He'd heard Merida had broken a guy's arm once when he tried to touch her without permission. He was lucky as hell.

Outside his door, Merida smiled to herself. So he was dreaming about her. That made her happy.

Because it meant, whether or not he would admit it, she was always on his mind.


End file.
